Portable electronic devices are increasingly more feature-rich, often requiring wireless communications and multimedia processing. These devices are also trending toward smaller physical size and increased computing power. CMOS circuits can play a dominant role in such devices, which are often integrated to the point of having a complete system on a chip (SoC). Even though these devices are smaller in size, power requirements typically have not diminished due to the demand for increased functionality. Additionally, applications require memories that can offer low leakage currents while still providing fast access and cycle times. Although current devices are providing acceptable performance, further improvements would prove beneficial in the art.